


Isak Valtersen, King of Romance

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Every Minute Of Every Universe [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Isak is actually expressive, Kissing, Love, M/M, Talk about feelings, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, like boy uses real words, this sucks sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9751370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: There’s a word for it. The feeling of belonging. Of home in someone’s arms. Isak isn’t entirely sure what that word is, or what language it’s in, but he knows it exists.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Absolute shit idk why i even try to write anymore...Happy V-Day kiddos

There’s a word for it. The feeling of belonging. Of home in someone’s arms. Isak isn’t entirely sure what that word is, or what language it’s in, but he knows it exists. It has to. He presses his nose deeper into the dip between Even’s shoulders, forehead lightly resting at the nape of his neck. It smells like love to him. And he’s aware of how sappy his thoughts are but he’s so wrapped up in love and fond and celebration, he doesn’t particularly care.

“What are you thinking about.” Even’s gravelly morning voice is the sound of comfort and safety. He feels the older boy shifting, so he shuffles back allowing him to face Isak fully.

 _“Thinkingboutyou.”_ His face is squished into the cold pillow and the words don’t really come out, but Even is strangely adept at deciphering Isak. His eyes soften and Isak stops breathing for a moment. He forgets just how beautiful Even is sometimes.

“What about me?” He bites down on his bottom lip and Isak is transfixed.

“Nothing. Just you. Us. Love.” He barely says the last word, a blush creeping hits way over his features. He didn’t mean to say it. Not out loud.

“Are you embarrassed?” There’s a laugh bubbling behind the words.

“Fuck you.” He’s not serious. He never is, but he’ll also never admit that he’s shy. He’s the master of being shameless. He feels nothing. What even is embarrassment? Isak couldn’t tell you.

“No. You love me.” The light atmosphere is gone now. Even’s eyes are molten lava. Dark, warm, serious.

“I do. I really do. I was, um, thinking about how you make me feel.” Isak closed his eyes unable to face the intensity of Even’s gaze. He moves closer and places a hand on Isak’s cheek.

“How do I make you feel, baby. I wanna know.” His breath fanned out in Isak’s face pleasantly. 

“Like. You make me feel safe. And loved. I-its’s like you’re my home. I’m happy and confident and ready to face the world when you’re by my side. I feel-I’m so in love with you. I’m drowning in you. And I never want to come back to the surface.” He trails off, uncertain if he was saying too much.

He opens his eyes when he hears a strangled sound coming from the man in front of him. Tears shine in Even’s eyes, a soft smile pushing through. 

“Fuck you’re so smooth.”

“I wasn’t trying to be smooth. Just honest.”

“My boyfriend is a fucking poet.” Isak chose not to say anything and just pushed himself in Even’s arms, burrowing in his warmth.

They lay in silence for a while, enjoying the proximity.

“I, uh, I used to watch you. You know, at the beginning of the school year. It was like. You were so expressive. It was beautiful.” He’s absentmindedly tracing light patterns on Isak’s back, making the boy shiver. _“Kyouka suigetsu.”_

 _“Kyo-what?”_ Even chuckles lightly at the crack in his voice. He forgets how young Isak is sometimes.

 _“Kyouka suigetsu._ It’s a Japanese phrase. It means ‘something that is visible but cannot be touched.’ It’s how I felt about you then. You were so beautiful and all I wanted was to touch you. Know you. But how do I get close to something like that? Something so pure and good when I’m so _damaged?_ It was so hard.” There’s a lump in his throat and all he can think about is the hurt he’s caused. How many tears Isak shed over him.

“Shut the fuck up.” Isak presses his lips against Even’s. Hard. Kissing away all doubts and negative feelings. He licks and bites and nips his way to a smile on his man’s lips. “You’re not allowed to say things like that about yourself. You’re not damaged. You’re perfect for me. With your stupid, perfect hair,” Isak tugs lightly at a stray lock of hair. “And your beautiful mind. I can talk to you for hours and never once get bored.” He drops a kiss on the corner of his forehead. “Your smile. It makes me so happy to see you smile. When you laugh, I feel like the world’s luckiest guy.” He rubs his nose against Even’s cheek, loving the velvet soft skin there. He trails his hand down to his chest, smoothing fingers across the naked skin. “I love your heart. It’s so big. I love that it’s all mine. So please, you’re not damaged. You’re you and I love every part of you. Even the not so fun bits. I love all of it.” He’s breathless at the end of his speech because he really wasn’t expecting to bare his soul at 1:15 in the morning.

“Making me cry twice in one night is very rude, Isak.” Even knows there’s nothing he can say that could describe the extent of his love for his boy, so he settles for lame jokes. Isak knows. He knows that Isak knows. It’s in the way that he nods slightly, tears in his eyes. And the way that they both tighten their arms around each other. They know.

“I’m the best at emotional shit. Master of making people cry. When people want to propose they come to me for advice. King of Romance.” Even laughs a deep belly laugh, feeling love wash over him once more. He is the luckiest man in the world. 

“Ok, King of Romance, how about we go back to sleep? Romantically, of course.”

“As long as its romantic, I guess I can try.”

“Sleep, baby boy.”  
And they do. For about two minutes.

“Even.”

“Hmm?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Evi.”

 _Fuck_. He really is the King of Romance.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos greatly appreciated


End file.
